Jealousy? Trust? Love?
by Maria65
Summary: Waka was jealous, jealous of the Sun God who had been traveling with HIS Goddess, yet he knows its not meant to be. Confronted by Amaterasu he leaves before giving a full reason, before Amaterasu and Luna are in Sei-An City. She trusts Amaterasu to protect her...but Luna still gets harassed and Waka doesn't take well to it. How exactly does everyone feel? (Luna belongs to me.)


He watched from the tree's, jealousy prickling the surface as he saw the two play with the other, enjoying the others company. He didn't understand...why had she fallen for the other? They had been traveling longer than she had with the white wolf...had their time together meant nothing? He sighed, rubbing his temples, trying to ignore the pain in his heart. He should've known Amaterasu's feelings for Tsukimaru, aka Luna, would return upon first sight; it was meant to be. That didn't mean it didn't hurt to let Luna fall back in love with Amaterasu though, she had always been special to the both of them.

 _'I wish I hadn't been such a coward, then maybe...I would have a chance.'_ Waka thought sadly, sighing again. Luna tackled Amaterasu and began laughing, he laughed with her; it was obvious the two enjoyed being around each other. Luna got up, even as Amaterasu did but as he stood, Luna dragged her tail under his chin causing him to blush profusely. Luna smirked seductively, before whipping her tail away and stalked off a little; allowing Amaterasu to compose himself. "Cat got your tongue Ammy, so should I say a certain...wolf, got your tongue?" Issun asked cockily, grinning at the white wolf, who gave a short growl back.

"Come on Issun, back off a little, okay?" Amaterasu stated, rolling his eyes. "It's not like I get tongue-tied around her like you always do with pretty women." Amaterasu growled to Issun, who chuckled. "Hey, I can't help it. Pretty woman are hard to come by and each one I see...well, I can't help myself." Issun stated, shrugging and Amaterasu sighed exhausted; the little 'bug' was getting on his nerve's. "Enough, leave me alone about her." Amaterasu retorted weakly, following after Luna, who was a little ways away. He stopped suddenly though as he smelt someone familiar, someone he knew. He watched Luna run off, heading to Sei-An city, before Amaterasu turned around.

Issun noticed Amaterasu stopped and looked around, yet didn't see anything. "Something wrong Ammy?" Issun asked him, wondering why he stopped. "Waka, are you here?" Amaterasu barked out, confusing Issun as he realized the fake-prophet was around, when Waka appeared before them. "Bonjur Amaterasu!" Waka said happily...or what he hoped sounded happy. Amaterasu knew though...he could clearly see it in Waka's stance that he wasn't as happy as he usually was. What was bothering him? If it was leaving Luna with Amaterasu, then why did he do it in the first place?

"Waka, what's wrong?" Amaterasu questioned, concerned, even as Issun growled...annoyed at just seeing Waka. "Everything's fine ma chérie!" Waka said, before tilting his head as he realized Amaterasu wasn't convinced and he sighed. "Why do you ask?" Waka asked cautiously, he had a hunch he knew where this was headed. "You don't look fine...and your stance from the normal you is WAY off." Amaterasu commented and Waka growled, standing the way he normally does. "What does it bother you mon ami?" He asked, frowning at the white wolf. "You usually don't care." Waka stated bitterly, teeth clenched in anger...he really didn't want to deal with all of this.

Issun scoffed, agreeing with Waka for once as to why it bothered Amaterasu. "Yeah fur-ball, why do you even spend time talking to this half-baked prophet?" Issun asked Amaterasu, his mood sour upon seeing the 'Gods Gift to Man'. "I was curious as to why you were around and I care because you're not that bad of a guy." Amaterasu replied and Issun scoffed. Not that bad?! The man had tried to kill them! "So, what's bothering you? ...Is it Luna?" Amaterasu asked, and Waka flinched, giving himself away; that caught Issun's attention as he rose a brow. "If it's Luna, why'd you even leave her with us? I mean, yeah me and Ammy can protect her better but still...if it hurts you...then...why?" Issun asked, his interest now spiked.

"Because...you all need her more than I do. She belongs with you two...not me." Waka stated solemnly, he was hurting inside. "She belongs with us? We need her?" Issun questioned, before glowing red as he bounced around angrily. "You two-bit prophet, you're not making any sense." Issun stated, a little confused. "Should I be?" Waka questioned with a scoff, shaking his head with a bitter laugh. "Heh, I don't have anything to say witty back this time. I bid you farewell..." He stated harshly, before he disappeared. "Waka!" Amaterasu shouted, before sighing in defeat...they touched a nerve.

Amaterasu grumbled a little, before looking up at Issun who returned to his green color. "Going going Issun." Amaterasu scolded Issun, who glared at him. "Oh shut up! Let's get back to Sei-An city, I'm sure Luna's waiting for us." Issun stated, and Amaterasu nodded, running to Sei-An. As he entered, he saw Luna laying beside a store, looking worried and Amaterasu walked toward her, curious and worried. What was wrong? "Luna, are you okay?" Amaterasu asked the Eclipse Goddess, who looked at him sadly. "I've...I've never been here...without Waka." Luna admitted a little weakly, looking around once more. "I'm a little cautious...I get judged by everyone...so, I've always been beside Waka while in towns or cities." Luna explained, looking worried. Amaterasu seemed shocked, before he smiled softly and got her to stand. "Well, you're with me now, so don't you worry one bit Luna. I'm with you and if someone tries to hurt you, they'll have to deal with me first." Amaterasu stated, smiling softly at her and she tried to smile back.

As they walked trough Sei-An, Amaterasu understood her hesitation...her body was shaking and he understood why...they were getting stare's. He growled at a few people who where about to open their mouths but after his growl, they were quiet. They entered the Aristocrat's Quarter's and that's when Luna stopped and backed up a few steps. "Luna?" Amaterasu asked, yet she only lowered her head. "Can...can we leave...please?" Luna asked and Amaterasu looked around, before looking at her and nodding, leaving with her. _'She really doesn't seem to like Sei-An city...I wonder why.'_ Amaterasu thought, looking at Luna worried.

"Luna!" A voice shouted and Luna jumped, before turning around, before whimpering and hiding behind Amaterasu. "Why're you hiding from me?" The voice asked, anger obvious. Amaterasu growled at the person, realizing it was a Tao Trooper yet he kept his teeth bared, even as Issun brought his sword out. "What do you Tao Trooper's want? Can't you see Luna doesn't wish to speak to ya?" Issun stated but the Trooper only scoffed. "You seriously think that? Luna, where is Capt. Waka? Aren't you suppose to stay beside him all the time, or do you have a limit to how loyal you are to him?" The Trooper asked harshly and Luna winced, making Amaterasu barked angrily at him.

"Geez, what do you want mutt?" The trooper stated, glaring at Amaterasu. "Mutt?! Did you just call Amaterasu a mutt?! What about you clown face?!" Issun retaliated and the Trooper pointed his spear at them. "I don't care about anything right now expect why Luna isn't beside Capt. Waka like she said she promised." The Trooper retorted, before pointing his spear at Luna, who flattened her ears back with a saddened expression. "Are you really loyal to our Capt. Waka or did you just use him to keep the insults away?" The Trooper asked and Amaterasu snarled, taking a step forward when he saw someone behind the Trooper.

"Do I need to kill you for this?" A voice asked strained and the Tao Trooper turned around, only to have Waka's sword against his throat, causing the Trooper to freeze. Waka glared at the Trooper, blue eyes menacing, teeth clenched in anger and face showing rage. Luna looked both happy and worried to see him; happy because he's family, yet worried because she's never seen him act this way. "If you know what's good for you, I suggest never getting after Luna for anything ever again. I won't take anyone talking about Luna in a degrading way and I deal with those kinds of people personally." Waka commented, before pushing the blade against the Trooper's throat tighter; they were getting stares. "Now, if you don't wish to have your life ended, I suggest high-tailing it back to HQ and leaving Luna alone." Waka growled out and the Trooper nodded, leaving.

When he was gone, Waka sighed in relief before looking at Luna and Amaterasu, then looking away; even as the people went about their daily business. "You two should leave, don't worry about him. I'll deal with him later...I really came to give this to you Luna." Waka said and handed blue glowing beads to Luna, similar to one of Amaterasu's Rosary. "I haven't given you anything recently, so use this to remember me by as you continue with Amaterasu." Waka said, and before Luna could speak, he disappeared. "Waka..." Luna's voice trailed off as she sighed, before she rubbed against Amaterasu and he nuzzled her back.

They left, unaware of jealous blue eyes watching. He was jealous, yes; he was angry, yes and overall he hated himself, never having told Luna how he felt and now he was too late. It was obvious she still loved Amaterasu and if he hadn't been a coward, he'd be with the Eclipse wolf now; he'd be with the Goddess he had come to love. He would watch them from afar though, making sure nothing ruined Amaterasu's happiness, nothing ruined their happiness...nothing ruined Luna's happiness...for that was all he cared about.


End file.
